


Wordless

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not really a porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew being romantic wasn't their best department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

**Author's Note : WARNING! THIS FANFIC DOESN'T HAVE ANY SMUT SCENES!! For those who wants to read some pr0n, I'm really sorry!**  
  
 **I can't write a smut story, I always tried, but in the end it always made me blushed uncontrollably *sobsob* I still can write kissing scenes, but further than that..**  
  
 **BananaOrange is just filling my head right now.. And my recent fanart didn't help either ..**  
 **T w T** )  
  
 **Weird fic, this one. This happened when I'm not really having any idea but wanting to write fanfic.. This fic is has a very OOC situation, but yes it's a mature one.. I tried to be inline with the character, but I must ask for your mercy if I failed.. T - T)**

* * *

  
Kouta had no problem about the ex-Baron's leader as his lover. In fact, he often pinched his cheek just to make sure it wasn't a dream. But after he thought he knew (almost) everything about him, there were some curiousity aroused after they were being together.  
  
After having sex, he found Kaito would quickly detached from him. He always went straight ahead to the bathroom, leaving no warmth residue left on Kouta's skin. It wasn't irritating, really, (sometimes yes, on special occasion such as in the winter night), maybe it was just Kaito being himself. But that didn't mean he could totally swallow the harsh treatment. Well, saying it was harsh maybe a bit far off, but Kouta couldn't deny that it often ruined his mood. The dark-haired man pouted again to no one and slowly getting up as well, searching for piles of his clothes he tossed before.  
  
He just turned on the TV when the brown-haired man emerged from the bathroom, cold water dripping from the tip of his wispy hair. His slender body relaxing on the couch, legs crossing while checking his phone calls' log (mostly from Zack or Peco asking his whereabouts). His face still looked smug, but the intimidating aura has slighlty diminished, revealing a different side of him. This was the only time when he let other person entered his zone without any death glares. This always made Kouta forgave him, but now he had enough. He tried to suppressed his anger and finally decided to blurt his mind out. "Kaito? Can I ask you something?"  
  
The Gaim Rider could felt sharp gaze from behind his neck, confirming the other's attention into his words.  
  
"Are you a hygiene freak or something?" That came out really random, but it really sounded like Kouta. He just knew how to screwed up his words, clearly hiding other implications.  
  
"What do you mean, Kazuraba Kouta?" The brown-haired man still got his habit of calling his full name, further annoyed the shorter man.  
  
"Uh.. I mean.. " Now he wasn't sure how to start. The more he wanted to ask, the more tongue-tied he became. He just realized that maybe it was just his personal problem that he wanted Kaito to linger with him for a while after having such a heated moment, threw some kisses or cuddled him for some minutes. Now that sounded like he was depraved of attention and starting to make his cheeks burned (but sometimes Kouta was full of denial). "N-nothing! It's-it's nothing.."  
  
"Kouta," said the brown-haired man firmly, finally calling him by his first name. "Explain to me, what do you mean by the hygiene freak?"  
  
"I was just kidding! Can't take a joke, aren't you?" But, judging from the way the other darted his eyes from left to right, and the grimacing face, one could say that there was something that bothered Kouta.  
  
Exasperated, the taller man drew back his arms from Kouta's body and threw himself on the couch. He might as well tried to guess on which hole did the rabbit hide. "Did you want to complained about the sex?"  
  
"Wha-? N-no, it isn't about that!!"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
The sharp-eyed man was getting more silence as his answer. And just when he was about to get up to dry his hair, the dark-haired man grabbed his red shirt and whispered," I.. I'm sorry, I just don't know how to put it, okay? Because it's.. ridiculous.."  
  
Kaitou did his rare chuckles, "That's exactly what you do right now."  
  
"Shut up, it isn't about me! It's about what you did."  
  
The man with the half-unbuttoned shirt sat down on the leather chair again. In the dim light, his eyes focused on the shorter man next to him. Kouta clutched his hand tighter into his hoodie while trying to find a word to say. Really, he shouldn't asked someone when he wasn't ready to get the answer..  
  
"Don't.. Don't go away."  
  
Confused, Kaito pried more into his non-sensical request. "But I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, am I?"  
  
"Agh, crap!" Now he scratched his head out of frustration. Of course the brown-haired man would answer like that, Kouta knew he was being unreasonably cryptical. "Look, just.. Just don't go straight after.. "  
  
The dark-haired man slowly quieted down as his face flushed more and more. If only the other man wasn't so secluded about himself, it would be easier to be honest. Before Kouta slipped his tongue once more, the taller man took the initiative. "Care to elaborate? Don't do a monologue with your inner-self, I won't understand."  
  
"..O..kay.. Uh.." Kouta gulped,"Why.. Why do you take a shower after.. I mean, I don't have any problem with that but.."  
  
"But?"  
  
"..I don't like it.. Each time you left me like that. Don't leave me alone for so soon, please?"  
  
The man with the blue hoodie could sensed the other mildly flinched. Kaito's body shifted away from the dark-haired man, as his silent surprise washed over him. He didn't know Kouta was troubled by his habit. Apparently, they really needed more time to adjust to each other, as they usually living in a different world. As soon as possible. Kaito wouldn't found it pleasant, as he acknowledged being romantic wasn't his best forte.  
  
"What should I do then?" said the man with the damp hair, more quiet than he thought he should sound.  
  
".. Uh.. Stay? For a while?" Kouta scratched his head again."You know.. Like, for a minutes?"  
  
Kaito palmed his tanned face, then his eyes gazed on the upper wall, he sighed for a long time before closing his eyes. Something troubled him with that revelation, thought Kouta. Did he irritated the brown-haired man?  
  
"Do you know why I did that?"  
  
Now Kouta was surprised, so there was a specific reason? "Why?"  
  
Kaito finally found his words, trying to make his point. "I.. need to restraint myself."  
  
"From.. what?"  
  
Kaito instantly dragged the unaware man towards him. Then attacking his lips with his own, tongues quickly lapping each other in their moist cavern. Hands automatically latched onto each other, each fingers intertwined, their breaths rapid with a renewed desire dancing across their closed eyes. The dark-haired man couldn't understand what was going on, but decided to wait patiently until his former rival explained his reason. Not that he disliked this kind of outcome, though. Those damp hair and slightly revealed collarbone under his red shirt were rather distracting Kouta's thought from whatever topic they were talking about. But before he could imagined further, his lover pulled from their kiss.  
  
After catching their consciousness along with their breaths, the brown-haired man averted his gaze from Kouta. At least he wasn't about to change their position, it was rather nice. Kouta's hand touched the side of his face, showing his concern with this information. He didn't sure what to do, other than offering the gesture.  
  
Then the taller man murmured,"I don't know what will I do if I didn't cool myself down."  
  
A weak grin crossed the dark-haired man face."We're a mess, aren't we? In this kind of thing, I mean."  
  
The other just buried his face into Kouta's shoulder, rather than contemplating what just happened. On such occasion like this, Kaito often bared his hidden side. And nobody would believe that the stern man could be so adorable. They let themselves indulged in the warmth for as long as they could, before Kaito pulled and gently yanked the shorter man into the bed again. The dark-haired man just laughed again, sometimes the Baron user was surprisingly demanding at surprising times.   
  
Kouta knew his body would be sore by tomorrow. But at least, he knew he would get his compensation.

* * *

  
**Author's Note : Yessh, very strange indeed.. ahaha.. If there's something strange, feel free to tell me. I changed the main idea so many times because my brain malfunctioned a lot while writing this sexy scenes..**   
  
**Thank you for reading this! T w T**   
  



End file.
